Double Existence
by Furu Kei
Summary: KonoSetsu AU. Setsuna has disappeared from the world. Will Konoka remember and save her before it is too late? This is the story that Teach Her How to Cry was a style preview to.
1. The Damage Has Been Done

_Double Existence_

**A/N**: The story starts In Media Res, so it might be slightly confusing at first. Also, as I have said before, I'm writing this story more carefully than the others, so it might take longer to update. (But remember! The more responses I receive on a story, the faster the update!) Thank You for the votes, everyone!

I hope I don't disappoint! bows

**Warning**: Another AU KonoSetsu. Also contains much angst.

**Notes on the story**:

I am begging in the middle of the story (as I said, In Media Res), so many events have already occurred (as in, Setsuna has already disappeared), and will be presented in the form of dream sequences or flashbacks. The flashbacks/dream sequences shall be presented in chronological order, until we reach the middle of the story (which is where I began the story). Afterwards, the story will continue normally. Don't worry, I will explain any confusion areas whenever needed, and there will be plenty of non-angst pure fluffy KonoSetsu.

In addition, even though some parts of this story may not match the style of _Teach Her How to Cry_, (since _Teach Her How to Cry_ is a Oneshot and therefore easier to use that particular point of view…), I'll still be using the "they" point of view in appropriate parts of future chapters. I will also be using different points of view for different parts in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Negima_.

**Notes**: Konoka's thoughts are in _/thoughts/_

**Chapter One**: The Damage Has Been Done

_It has been said that the true love's kiss is a meeting of the souls. Upon the joining of the lips, the two souls touch, and a part of one soul is forever imprinted onto that of the other. The lovers shall eternally be connected by an invisible bond, by an unconscious memory, etched into their souls and never to be erased. Even when the heart has forgotten, and time had withered away all remembrances, this unconscious recognition would remain…_

--------

Pain. She woke up feeling unexplainable, indescribable pain.

Sorrow. Unexplainable, indescribable sorrow.

She was startled to find tears in her eyes, on her face, dampening her pillow. Tears falling continuously, without control, without reason.

There had been a dream. A dream of something that had once mattered, something that had once been irreplaceable.

Something that had been forgotten.

She struggled to remember what it was she'd been dreaming about, but alas, her heart had become empty. The tears ceased their flow from her eyes; like a dry river, waterless and dead.

She could not remember the dream. Could not remember anything but the pain and sorrow it had brought, and a sense of emptiness that left her barren and at loss.

Empty.

The word echoed in her hollow soul as she stood up and prepared for the day to come.

Empty. Like a guitar without strings. Music without notes. Paint without color.

Or a heart without love. Lips that had lost their warmth.

------

_/What had I been waiting for?/_

She stood in front of the empty room beside her bedroom, waiting.

Waiting for something, someone that she thought would come out.

_/I don't remember./_

"Ojousama! Breakfast is ready."

The maid's call awoke her from the reverie, and she attempted a smile.

"Arigato. I'll be there in a minute."

Her face became blank once again after the maid had left.

The smile felt odd, as if fake somehow. She remembered having smiled freely once. A smile that had once reached her eyes and warmed her heart. A smile that had purpose, as if directed towards someone.

But who?

She stood pondering for a few minutes, before opening the door to the empty room, and entered.

-----

The room had never been used before. At least, not to her knowledge.

But it was clean and familiar to her eyes, as if she had spent a lot of time playing in it in the past.

Cautiously, she walked towards the center of the room, when a small black hair band caught her eyes. She bent down to pick it up, holding it in her hands as if it belonged there somehow; as if she had used it as a hair tie many, many times.

But that was odd, because she'd always preferred to leave her hair down, falling upon her shoulders. She must have helped someone else tie their hair.

But who? There was no one she could be close to here in the temple of the Kansai Magic Association.

Was it her mother?

No, something was wrong with the thought. Her mother had died when she was four, and she could not recall having done anything with her mother in that young age.

Besides, father said that mother kept her hair the same way she did, without anything tying it up.

It must have belonged to someone else.

_/What was it? What was I trying to find?/_

She put the hair band into her pocket, for later thought.

Wandering aimlessly throughout the room, she drifted towards the closet and took a peek inside. The closet was empty, save for a small wooden practice sword and a red rubber ball that lay on the bottom shelf.

Her eyes widened, as she took both objects out and examined them.

She recognized the ball. She had often played with it when she was younger, had often bounced it alone in the courtyard…

She paused.

For a moment, she felt as if she could remember someone, or at least, the shadow of someone, who had once played ball with her.

But the emotion passed as quickly as it had come, and she was left wondering if she'd really felt it at all.

She knelt down by the closet, and set the tiny ball down on the ground. She held only the wooden training sword then, and began to inspect it from end to end.

There was something odd about the sword, something not meant to be. She thought it was too new and unscathed, as if the person who owned it had never cared to use it.

A sword unused was a sword unloved. For what good was a sword, if it was not in the hands of its owner?

She turned the training sword over, half expecting to see a name sketched upon the side of the wood.

Nothing. No mark.

For some reason her eyes became teary at the sight. There was supposed to be a name there. A name of the sword's owner.

The sword should have been used many, many times. Her head swam as she closed her eyes and touched the tip of the sword. There should have been a teeth mark there. A dog should have bitten it, as its owner was holding it…

Holding it…to…

What?

Why should there be a mark? What was its owner using it to do?

Why was she so upset that there was no name etched on the side of the sword, and that the sword was unused?

Why was the sight unnatural?

Sitting on the ground, she leaned her head on the wall behind her, eyes still closed.

Something…something was missing.

Something valuable. Something that had been more important than the world.

There was something that she had cherished.

The words etched on the sword. The hand that threw the ball to her. The hair that should have been tied with the hair band…tied…tied on one side of the head.

That was the 'something' that had once filled her heart. The something that brought meaning to the word breakfast. The something that brought reason to the smile on her face, and the light in her eyes.

She slid towards the ground, holding the tiny sword to her chest as she lay on her side.

A few drops of tears fell onto the ground beside her head, rain that should have never existed in her perfectly sunny world.

_/Not here….not here anywhere…never existed…never happened…/_

She curled herself into a fetal position, suddenly feeling very cold.

That 'something' had a name, once. A name that should have been etched onto the wooden sword, and in her heart as well.

What was that name?

A name that should have flowed most easily from her mouth…a name that meant protection, love, and everything in the world.

What was that name?

_/Se…Secchan/_

With the word as the last thought in her mind, she drifted off into another fitful sleep.

------------------------Dream Sequence One: _Loneliness_-----------------------------

_/It was a tug, deep in my heart. An emotion that was undefined, unrecognized…I did not know that I would feel it with such magnitude…did not know what it was until I met you. Until you came to my life…I had not known what it meant to have loneliness…I had not known what it meant to not have loneliness…/_

She stood alone in the courtyard, a red ball in her tiny hands.

Carefully, she dropped the ball to the ground, and began to bounce it.

The rhythm mesmerized her, and the ball began to spin as it bounced.

A perfect rhythm. A perfect turn. A perfect world.

The ball would return to her no matter how many times she threw it. No matter how many times it separated from her hand.

_/I remember wishing for someone who would always be with me. Someone who would always return to me, no matter how far the world has thrown us apart…I remember wishing…/_

"-Ojousama! Konoka- Ojousama!"

The little girl caught the ball and looked up, with round, curious eyes.

A few adults from the shinmeiryuu were talking to her father. Nothing surprising, at the least. She had seen him talk to strangers on many occasions. But what caught the young girl's attention was a small shadow behind what seemed like the leader of the Shinmeiryuu.

She titled her head to the side, the ball forgotten in her hands.

_/I remember wishing…hoping…/_

Slowly, two timid eyes peeked from behind the leader's garment.

Then a petite blushing face.

_/…and then I met you./_

Konoka smiled.

A little girl, about her age, was standing behind the Shinmeiryuu leader, clutching tightly to the leader's hakama. The little girl blushed a darker shade of red, and bowed when she saw Konoka smile.

The two stood, looking at each other curiously for a few minutes before the Shinmei leader noticed their awkwardness. Bending down, with her hands behind the blushing girl's shoulders, the leader gently pushed her towards Konoka.

"Konoka- Ojousama. This is Sakurazaki Setsuna. She'll be staying with you for a while."

The adults soon parted, leaving the two children standing alone in the courtyard. A sudden wind blew forward, and the forgotten rubber ball rolled from Konoka's hands.

"Ah!"

Konoka reached after the ball, attempting to catch it, but to no avail.

Suddenly, a small pair of hands caught the ball. Konoka blinked, as the little girl in front of her extended both hands, holding the ball to her.

_/Someone…someone who would return to me…that little rubber ball…/_

The little girl managed a shy, weak smile.

Konoka giggled as she took the ball.

"Se-Setsu-... Se-Secchan! My name is Konoka."

The other girl looked at her thoughtfully.

"Ko…Kono…chan."

They froze for a second, their gazes curious against each other. Then a small smile appeared, which quickly grew until they were laughing uncontrollably.

Together.

The newfound friends laughed together.

_/It was…you./_

----------------------End Dream Sequence One----------

"-sama? Ojousama?"

She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

_/Another…dream? Why? Why am I in here? Who's room was this?/_

"Ojousama!"

"Hai. Gomen. I'll go to breakfast right away!"

She stood up, then hurried outside the room, the dream and everything else forgotten from her mind.

She closed the door, and the room became dark once more. Alone in the corner of the room by the closet, the wooden sword and rubber ball lay forgotten on the cold floor.

A shadowed figure appeared by the small sword, which had suddenly become old and worn.

The shadow picked up the sword, fingers tracing the marks whittled on the side.

"I'm sorry, Kono-chan. It was all I can do to ensure your happiness. After what happened….Please. Forget me."

A few drops of tears fell onto the name carved on the sword, highlighting it as it began to disappear once more.

As the shadow began to dissipate, so did the markings.

Markings that had once read, "Setsuna."

--------

End.

**A/N**: bows Again, I hope I didn't disappoint. Please tell me what you think of it. Comments always help me keep track of the strengths and weaknesses in a writing, so that I can improve on it.

Next Chapter-  
**Chapter Two: And so the Wheels Turn** Protection. It was with you that I had felt such protection. They didn't understand, and sent you away. They didn't know how much I needed you. But we'll meet again, wouldn't we?

**Happy (early) New Year!**


	2. And so the Wheels Turn

_Double Existence_

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait…but I am writing this story with much more details than the others…

bows Gomen. I am deeply sorry for taking so long. Please forgive my tardiness.

**Explanations for last Chapter:**

The chapter was written in the third person POV, with occasional POV by Konoka indicated by _/italics/_. The italicized paragraph before the story begins is spoken by Setsuna. Konoka wakes up from a sad dream to find herself in tears. Yet try as she might, she could not remember what the dream was about; only feeling an intense sadness. She knows that she has forgotten something important.

On the way to breakfast, Konoka was distracted by the empty room beside her bedroom. Suddenly wishing to enter, Konoka goes inside the room to find a hair tie on the floor. She continues to explore the room after picking the hair tie up and putting it in her pocket.

She goes to the closet and sees a training sword and a small red ball. The recognizes both items, but feels that something is wrong with them. She could vaguely remember playing ball with someone, but doesn't know who it was. The wooden sword feels unnatural to her, seeing how unused it was. She realizes that something is missing, but is unable to identify it. Suddenly feeling very empty and sad, Konoka slumps to the ground and cries herself to sleep.

Konoka has a dream, where she is meeting Setsuna for the first time as a child. Afterwards, she is awakened from the dream by someone calling her name. She answers the maid's call to breakfast, and leaves the room. A figure appears after Konoka leaves, picking up the sword she had left on the ground. The sword suddenly becomes old and worn, until the figure disappears; the sword changes back, falling to the ground exactly the way Konoka had left it…

I am sorry if there are any confusions. I will do my best to explain any areas that would be confusing. Please ask questions, and I will be happy to answer them to the uttermost of my abilities.

**Note on Setsuna's Existence:**

A few guesses and questions have been mentioned on this. I assure you that it will be cleared by the next one or two chapters. Has she ever existed at all? Why doesn't Konoka remember her? If she had existed, what happened to her? I will answer these questions soon.

Also, _Double Existence_ is an angst. I will have many fluffy KonoSetsu moments in it, but I am sorry to say that I will have much KonoSetsu angst, and Konoka and Setsuna will not actually meet until the next one or two chapters. Don't worry, there will be happy and funny moments. I would not wish to bore anyone with my endless tirades of angst….. so even though the story's heart is angst…there will be future fluffy parts to liven up the mood.

Thank You for Reading!

**Special Thanks to:  
Reviews for Chapter One:**

**Ryuu:** Thanks for the review! You have given me so much inspiration for everything. Sorry for taking so long, I know I promised to update sooner, but…

**Setsuna Sakurazaki:** Thanks for the review! I'm sorry for being so confusing…I hope this chapter has cleared up a few questions. Please tell me if there are any areas left confusing. I will do my best to answer them.

**The Shiny Sword:** Thank You for the review! I hope this chapter lives up to expectation also…Sorry for the late update. I will try to update faster next time!

**a (anonymous):** Thanks for the review! Sorry about the angst…but don't worry, I won't leave them separated for long!

**Hirai Neon:** Thanks for the review! Sorry for the late update, and don't worry, they will meet soon.

**MK Anderson:** Thank You for the review! And sorry about the angst…don't worry, they will meet one day…

**WingedWolf24:** Thanks for the review! Sorry for the late update…hehe..something did happen to separate them…and as for Konoka's memories…the answer will be revealed soon.

**Ari Matoya:** Sorry for the late update. Thank You for the review! And sorry about the angst…I will relieve some of the angst when they meet…hopefully soon.

**xSojix:** Thank You for the review! I am terribly sorry for the late update. I will try to update sooner next time.

**Icha-kun:** Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter won't disappoint…

**Jess**: Aww. Please don't cry. I'm sorry for causing such angst. I hope to relieve some soon….Thanks for the review!

**Reviews for** _Teach Her How to Cry_:

**Ultima-kun:** Thank You for the review! I hope the actual story from the style preview doesn't disappoint!

**Reader:** Thank You for such kind words. I hope the style of this story doesn't disappoint.

I would also like to thank you **xSojix** and **WingedWolf24** for reviews on both _Double Existence_ and _Teach Her How to Cry_ (and **xSojix** once again for_ A Thousand Crows_).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, nor the idea for the nursery rhyme: Ring-a-round o' roses**

**Notes**: Konoka's thoughts are in _/thoughts/_

**Chapter Two: And so the Wheels Turn**

_What is love? Is it something you can see, something you can hold or touch? Is it something measurable, something definable by human terms? If I cannot see, if I cannot grasp nor define, then it does not exist._

_But then, how should I describe this tug in my heart, and the shine in my eyes as I look at you? How can I justify the tears that I have shed, and the warmth that envelops my soul to this very moment?_

_It can be nothing but love. And if love does not exist, than neither do I, for I am love. I am defined my the love I feel for you, and the love I hope you feel for me. If that love is never meant to be, then allow me to cease to exist as well._

------------

She ate breakfast in silence, not noticing the odd looks her father and grandfather gave her. She excused herself quickly afterwards, and after a few assurances to them that she would be fine, she went outside for a walk to clear her mind.

The first thing she noticed upon her first step outside was that it was cold. Deeply cold, and the air bit into her skin, seeping into her soul like bitter rejection. She tightened the black fur coat that she wore around her body, seeking its soft embrace.

She sighed, closing her eyes. For a moment she could vaguely remember someone once placing a similar coat around her shoulders. She could remember how happy she was, and the coat hung around her like lovers' arms, its warmth spreading around her.

_Ojou-sama! Please be careful! We wouldn't want you to get sick in this cold…_

She paused, and the person's image disappeared from her mind, as if someone had held an eraser to her soul and removed everything inside. Emptiness threatened to overcome her, yet she shook it off, running down the road ahead like a child being chased.

She darted past two children playing by the side of the road, and smiled as she saw them hold hands, singing a nursery rhyme.

"Ring-a-round o' roses, A pocket full of posies!"

She giggled. She'd sung that song once. A long, long time ago. She could recall running down the road like this, too. A road with Sakura trees on both sides, with Sakura petals falling towards her as she flew through, hands outstretched.

_Ojou-sama! Wait!_

The rhyme continued to play in her mind, an old recording of the childhood long ago.

"Catch me, Secchan! Catch me!" she yelled, repeating what she'd once said. She turned towards the sky as snow began to fall, and the images of past and present blended so that she could see Sakura petals falling along with the snow.

She stopped running, and stuck her tongue out to taste the snow, her hands outstretched as the snow slowly fell.

-------Flashback One----------

"Ojous-sama! Wait!"

The raven haired girl chased after her, and she dodged away, giggling at the little girl's worried reaction.

"No. I won't stop until you can call me correctly. Say it, Secchan. Say-"

"K-Kono-chan! Wait!"

Konoka turned around abruptly, hugging the startled girl behind her.

The girl blushed, her eyes round and wide as she looked at the princess. Then her blush faded, and she smiled, raising one hand to brush some Sakura blossoms from Konoka's hair.

"Kono-chan. Don't run away from me like that! You could trip and get hurt, or worse, you-"

Konoka giggled, giving the other girl a peck on the cheek to silence her, then grabbed the blushing girl's hands and pulled her away.

"Secchan! Let's go get some snow cones!"

"D-demo!"

They stood before the cart that sold snow cones by the roadside, Konoka with a finger on her cheek as she tried to decide which flavor to choose.

"Hmm…Secchan! Which flavor do you want?"

"Oj-Kono-chan! There's no need, really."

Konoka's face was close to the other girl, and she peered into Setsuna's eyes curiously.

"Sure you don't want one? Ojii-san gave you some money this morning for us to spend, didn't he?"

The little girl gulped and nodded.

"H-hai! But the money was for you to spend on whatever you wish."

"I don't mind you using it, Secchan."

The little girl's face flushed a darker shade of red.

"B-but I wish to spend it on your desires, Kono-chan. I'm happy whenever you're happy."

Konoka pondered a bit, before turning away.

"You sure you won't regret it?"

"Y-yes. Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled mischievously, before ordering her snow cone from the man behind the cart.

Setsuna watched, as Konoka took the snow cone from the man's hands, and took a few bites from it, before walking towards her.

"Here, Secchan. Give it a try."

Setsuna jumped, but the princess's hands had already captured hers, and held it tightly so that she had no hope of escape.

"E-eh? K-Kono-chan!"

Konoka pouted, but raised the snow cone towards the other girl's mouth.

"Say 'ah.' "

Setsuna closed her eyes, as if waiting for death to come. Obeying the princess's command, however, she slowly opened her mouth.

"Ah." she said, and the princess carefully fed her the snow cone.

"How was it?"

Setsuna blushed once more, and nodded.

"Very good."

Hand still in hand, with the princess occasionally feeding the little knight the snow cone, the two children walked away, admiring the Sakura petals that fell on them along the dirt road.

-------End Flashback One---------

"Ring-a-round o' roses, A pocket full of posies!"

Konoka opened her eyes, laughing as she tasted the snow that fell onto her tongue. The nursery rhyme continued to play in her mind, and she watched as snow and Sakura petals fell in unison.

Hands extended like a bird preparing to fly, she began to race down the road one again.

"Catch me, Secchan! Catch-!'

She turned around, swinging her arms as if in a hug, but was met with an empty space in front of her.

Her smile faltered, her eyes searching for something. Something she had lost.

The flower petals began to disappear, a mere residue from her delusional mind, leaving only the snow, a world that is frozen and colorless.

She took a few hurried steps forward, and tripped, half expecting warm arms to catch her mid-way.

There was none.

She plummeted towards the ground, like the falling snow that had begun to melt into her clothes, leaving her soaked and freezing. The rhyme continued to sing to its end in her mind as she lay on the ground, motionless.

"Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!"

_/Who's name have I been calling? Who was it that had affected me so?/_

"Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!" the rhyme continued to echo. A nursery rhyme that had turned menacing and morbid.

_/I should have known. That rhyme. To say it is a children's rhyme was but a mere lie. That rhyme is a song of death. A song calling for death to come, from children who had grown up so used to death that it became second nature to them./_

"Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!"

Konoka lay on the ground, fighting the acidic tears that stung her eyes.

She soon became numb with the cold, as the snow continued to fall on her, mercilessly.

She did not make an effort to stand back up. Did not try to move nor struggle against the frozen call of death. She remained unmoving, her will to live lost, and forgotten as she began to loose consciousness.

------Dream Sequence 2: _Protection_----------

_/Protection. It was with you that I had felt such protection. They didn't understand, and sent you away. They didn't know how much I needed you. But we'll meet again, wouldn't we?/_

The young princess stood behind her protector, whose hands were outstretched to block the menacing dog from attacking.

The knight took out the wooden sword and held it towards the dog, whispering for the princess to run. The princess shook her head, not wanting to leave her knight in such a dangerous position, but the knight told the princess to trust her, and that she would fare better with the knowledge that the princess is safe from harm.

The knight pushed the princess away, and she began to run, while the little knight faced the dog alone.

So worried was the princess for her knight, however, that her eyes remained focused on her protector and she did not notice where she was going until it was too late.

She fell down the river, the knight's name echoing from her lips.

The knight turned, forgetting the dog entirely, and jumping into the river without a second thought, in her haste to save the princess.

Together the children struggled against the wild current, holding tightly to each other as they called each other's name. They did not know how long they were in the river, nor when they were brought back to the temple, but they new that an adult from the Kansai temple had heard their calls and rushed to their aid.

_/But there was something. Something I had missed as I concentrated my attention on relieving their hatred of you./_

The entire Kansai Magic Association was furious that the knight could not protect the princess, and had led their heir towards such danger. They took the knight away, and insisted that the knight should receive more training if she should one day serve the princess.

The princess cried that night when her protector left, holding on to the knight's arms as tight as she could while she begged the adults not to take the knight away. But the knight remained silent, staring toward the ground.

_/I did not realize that you'd wanted to leave. And that what separates us is not them, not our status…but my carelessness. The fact that I did not realize that you needed me as much as I needed you…/_

When the knight finally spoke, her voice was quiet, and calm. She stared at the princess, as if memorizing every movement, every detail on the princess, then pulled her arms from the princess's grasp.

"Gomen. Kono-chan. I don't deserve to be with you anymore, because I am not strong enough to protect you. But I'll train harder. I'll be more powerful one day."

_/The fact that I did not understand that all you'd wanted was an assurance that you were important to me. That you were more important to me than just a protector. I remained unknowing, and you continued to try your best as my protector…the only way you thought you'd become important to my life./_

The knight left without a glance at the princess, without hesitation.

-----------End Dream Sequence 2------------

A shadowed figure appeared and picked up the princess from the ground. The figure carried her away to a wooden house on the outskirts of town, and lay her on a warm bed with blankets to keep her warm. The person sat by her bed for hours, a gentle hand extended to trace the princess's face. The hood on top of the person's head began to fall, revealing a ghostly white face of a beautiful girl, and raven hair tied to one side of the head.

"Don't scare me like that." the girl whispered, and as if on cue, Konoka began to stir.

The girl stood up, dashing towards the doors, when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Secchan. I don't remember all that has happened. But I know that you've been with me all this time. Don't leave me. I have something to tell you. I-"

The girl's eyes were sad as she turned to look at the princess standing behind.

"I'm sorry." she said, and closed her eyes before she faded into nothingness, and all Konoka could feel was air between her arms.

"I'm sorry."

----------

End.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update, everyone! I will try my best to update soon!

Thank You for reading! I would also like to Thank Ryuu and Dobby for giving me so much inspiration! hugs you both

**Chapter Three: Amidst the rain, Away from the Sun**

Where have you gone? I must remember. I must remember what had happened. Why doesn't anyone remember you? It seems as if you have never existed. But I know better. I will find you, even if it takes forever.


	3. Amidst the Rain, Away From the Sun

_Double Existence_

**A/N:** Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I can promise, however, that no matter how long it takes before I have the time to update, I will make sure to update at least once a month. In addition, I have received a few messages telling me not to discontinue my fictions.

I can assure you that I will never discontinue any of my fan fiction works, unless no one is interested in reading it anymore. I think I have said before, that reviews are the source of my inspiration, and the more reviews I receive, the quicker I update (wouldn't want people to have to wait for me to update, and the more people who tell me they are waiting, the harder I try to update sooner).

**Explanations for the Last Chapter:**

The chapter was written in the third person POV, with _/italics/_ as Konoka's POV, and _italics_ as Setsuna's POV. The chapter begins after Konoka ate breakfast, and she decides to go outside for a walk. Out in the cold, as she wraps her coat closer to herself, she suddenly remembers someone having placed a coat around her shoulders once.

Feeling a bit cheered by the memory despite not being able to remember it clearly, Konoka listens to two children sing a nursery rhyme. She suddenly feels exhilarated and runs, all the while remembering how she'd done the exact same thing once.

A memory comes to her of her childhood with Setsuna. She recalled how she made Setsuna chase after her, and remembered how they bought a snow cone afterwards, how she made Setsuna eat with her. The flashback ends, and she returns to the present to find that Setsuna is no longer there.

She trips and falls, then loses consciousness. Once again, she is brought back to her childhood, of when she had fallen into a river. As the dream plays out, she realizes the reason why Setsuna was willing to leave for training. She realizes how much Setsuna needs her, and that Setsuna believed she was only important as Konoka's protector.

Outside of her dream, a shadowed figure finds Konoka unconscious on the ground and carries her away. Konoka wakes up later to recognize the figure as Setsuna, and she embraces the her just as the girl attempts to leave. She tells Setsuna not to leave, yet Setsuna seems to fade away, telling Konoka that she is sorry, as she disappears…

**Note on the Nursery Rhyme:**

_Ring-a-round o' roses_ has its origin from the days of medieval Europe, during the time of the Great Plague. Konoka's thoughts alludes to this fact, and the details in the song, which sings of how people carry a ring of roses and posies to block the smell of death and ward of evil. During that time, deaths were so common that it did not seem appalling that children are singing about it.

Thank You for Reading!

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Two:  
**Special Thanks to-

**Agent-Ayu:** Thank You for your review!!! I am sorry for adding so much angst…I also thank you for your other reviews as well. I try to reply to every review I received, but maybe I accidentally missed one. I am sorry if I had missed one of yours.

**xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx:** Thank You for your review! I am sorry for the late update, and I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter!

**Ari Matoya:** Thank You for your review!! I am glad to know that my story does not seem confusing to you, and that you like the angst. I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter.

**BELGIAN WAFFLE:** Thank You for the review. And uhm…hehe…sorry for pulling another twist to it…I will reveal many secrets next chapter though.

**The Shiny Sword:** Thank You for the review!! And yes..hehe..Setsuna was there for the last part, though she disappeared.

**Jisatsu:** Thank You for the review!!! And for inspiring me so much, too!! You are the best!!

**WingedWolf24**: Thank You for the review!! I hope I don't disappoint in this chapter. I will continue to try my best to work on the angst….

**Hirai Neon:** Thank You for the review!! And also for being so patient. Sorry for taking so long.

**Jess:** Thank You for the review! And sorry for the late update. I will try to update sooner next time…

**Anonymous C.** : Thank You for the review! Sorry for taking so long to update. And yes, there will be lots of action/adventure. After all, Konochan can't stay still for so long without her Secchan, ne?

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_Negima_**! (by Ken Akamatsu) ,nor the song** _Color's Hues_** (by Tran Tien).**

**Notes:** Konoka's thoughts are in _/thoughts/_. Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_.

**Chapter Three:** _Amidst the rain, Away from the Sun_

_There is a wound in my heart…bleeding from the pain created by a story that I fear would be mine…Of two lovers forever close…living side by side…blocked by a wall of glass. Lives that never touch…one person always going to the right, while the other always go to the left…never seeing each other. What should happen if we never meet?…If we would spend our entire lives to search for each other…but with you always going down that elevator, as I go up…then you go up…as I go down?….What should happen if we should pass each other by, and never recognize…that you are for me…and I…am for you?_

_I do not know. But I will remain searching…searching for you. I shall search for you until the end of the world comes…and longer….even after that…_

_Yet the world still spins without me…and you will move on should my hold on you slip…and the waves will carry you away. And if your life is happy without me, in that faraway land…if you do not need to cry…as you often do on my shoulders…if you do not need me…then I will let you go. If you do not wish to find me…then let me remain forever lost…lost in my love for you._

---------------

Thunder.

Rain.

The translucent figure stood, motionless, outside the window of the darkened room. Rain poured mercilessly down, sliding against the glass like lovers' tears, as wave upon wave of wails echoed from the crying sky. The figure took no notice of the chaos, blending in amongst the storm as though a part of it all.

Lightning.

The pale form reached a quivering hand to touch the glass, wet palm caressing the surface, as lightning illuminated the room to reveal the shape of a girl sleeping feverishly in bed. The girl whimpered, tossing and turning under her bed sheets, and the lucent hands clenched into a tight fist, swiftly raising as if intended to crash through the window. But right before contact could be made, the hand's movement slowed, touching the cold glass with a soundless tap before fading into nothingness.

"Ojou-sama. I'm sorry."

The figure bowed, raising a pair of shaking hands, examining them. Turning so that the back was leaning against the window, the figure began to slide downwards, head tilted on a weary right shoulder, as if in despair.

"I'm sorry."

---------Dream Sequence 3: _Longing_--------

_/Sometimes I think the story to our lives might have been less painful if we never met again, if you had forgotten me through those many years of hard training…if you had chosen to be hired elsewhere. But even now, if I should have the chance…I would choose to go through much greater pain…if it meant that I could see you again./_

She walked across the courtyard, sheathed sword held tightly in her hands, and not noticing the awed looks that the other students gave her. She walked with grace, this new student did. She stood with dignity. Surrounding her was a mysterious aura of wisdom and power, that the students, thought intrigued, did not dare to approach.

They say she was a transfer student from a prestigious school of samurai-that even at the young age of fourteen, she had successfully graduated from that school with top marks, and was seeking to learn the basic studies of everyday students such as math, history, languages, and such.

They say she was currently waiting for the headmaster himself to arrange a class for her, and that she was the only student with her own dorm room, and one of the privileged few who could enter the restricted areas of school. The rumors around her were endless. Yet no one could justify if they were true. No one could gather their courage to speak to her, nor break the silence that surrounded her.

_/I can still remember the day we met again…after nine long years of separation. Perhaps it was the length of time, or the fact that we have both grown, but we did not recognize each other right away. /_

She saw a group of students gather in the center of the courtyard. The robot research club was doing a demonstration, and a crowd of students had gathered to watch. She seemed to ignore the spectacle, continuing her walk past the crowd, until an outcry reached her ears. She turned to see the students scramble, and knew immediately that some of the robots are out of control.

She paused, calmly watching the students run in every direction as the robots chased them. Suddenly, the sight of a chocolate-haired girl cornered against the concrete wall of the school building caught her eyes. The robot raised one of it's laser claws, about to shoot, and the helpless girl screamed.

In a flash, the samurai was in front of the other girl, the blade of her sword moving back to it's sheath too quick to be seen, while the robot was sliced into hundreds of tiny pieces. A hint of worry glowed in her eyes as she turned towards the other girl, as if it was her second nature to do so.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Her hands were gentle upon the other girl's shoulders.

The chocolate haired girl began to relax, a smile appearing on her face as she tilted her head.

"Thank You. I'm fine."

The swordswoman retracted her hands when she realized what she was doing, and a blush began to form on her face. Her eyes locked with the other girl's for a few minutes, until she closed them and turned away.

"You're not…you can't be…"

"Why do you seem worried about me?" the other girl asked.

The swordswoman frowned, and began to walk away.

"Because you look like her."

The girl's choco-eyes widened as she heard the statement, and she lifted a hand to cover her rapidly beating heart.

"Wait! Do I know you? I think I-"

The samurai shook her head, and with one mighty leap, disappeared from sight.

_/Yet the warmth remains. The familiarity remains. The longing remains, as we seek each other out…not realizing what we are searching for, as we try to find each other amongst the sea of people that divide us./_

The dark brownish-haired maiden chased after the other girl's retreating form, the sense of familiarity around the girl confusing her and jumbling her ideas until they all rendered useless in her mind. All, that is- except for the single thought of finding the fleeing samurai.

She came to a halt when she reached a set of double wooden doors- ones that she immediately recognized as the Headmaster's Office. With slight hesitation shown only at first, she soon hardened her eyes, as her hands grasped the cold door handles with utter confidence. A sharp pull upon the golden door handles revealed to her the contents of the room, and her eyes instantly fell upon the sight of the raven-haired samurai kneeling before the dean, sword held tightly in her hands.

Slowly the young maiden walked in the room, not caring to take notice of the shocked expressions on the headmaster's face. She knelt before the samurai, raising one hand to touch the girl's dark black hair, petting the ponytail tied on one side of the swordswoman's head. The other girl's gaze began to lift, and their eyes met, for a brief second, before the raven-haired girl closed her eyes.

Recognition echoed in both girl's eyes, mirroring each other before the samurai broke eye contact.

The raven-haired girl bowed- in one swift movement that spoke of complete betrayal; she avoided further contact, as if the windows to her soul had never been lit, and acknowledgement refused to be shown. Then she turned, about to leave.

"S-Secchan."

The samurai paused upon hearing the young girl's soft call.

"I'm sorry, Ojou-sama. I should not have mistaken you for someone else."

The samurai did not blink, did not show any signs of emotions on her stoic face as she continued her leave, closing the door softly behind her.

_/There is a thin thread between knowledge and obliviousness. Between sudden recognition, and forgetfulness. When the thread breaks, the mix of emotions that result from it tend to confuse us. But after the uncertainty is settled, after understanding is echoed in our eyes, to deny is betrayal. To deny this realization is the deepest betrayal of all./_

-----------End Dream Sequence Three-----------

Ceased.

The earth was still and motionless after the storm, as if holding its breath for what was to come.

Stopped.

Water hung on tree leaves, like tears threatening to fall. Down. Down. An endless circle of perpetual change- from hopefulness to hopelessness, doing its best to rise to the heavens only to fall again as melancholic rain.

Fine. End.

The shaded form ascended to a stand, taking a quick glance at the girl behind the glass before turning to face the twilight sky. The sun was rising, a majestic god of fire searing his wrath upon the clouds, sending his light minions to dance in their mystical battle that showered crimson blood upon the heavens.

----Flashback Two (_The End of the Beginning_)-----

_A hue of blue…dotted with yellow_

Setsuna flew above the treetops, her eyes narrowing against the dazzling sunlight, darting from right to left in desperate search for a kimono-clad girl.

"Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Answer me!!!"

She scanned the terrain below, as green-leafed trees gave way to lush lavender fields, and her heart began to hammer dangerously in her chest. Amongst the trees, despite their size, a blue and violet-patterned kimono would be easily noticeable. But amid the tall fields of lavender…

The half-demon froze in mid-flight, when a sudden sign of movement beneath caught in the corner of her eyes. She quickly descended to the ground, and began to chase after the moving form.

_Blue and yellow…the color of the wild meadow we had run across once_

"Ojou-sama! Konoka Ojou-sama!!!"

She caught up to the other girl, hands quickly attaching themselves to the other girl's shoulders, and turning the other girl to face her.

The princess gasped despite the gentleness of Setsuna hand. And for a moment Setsuna could feel something biting her inside, as the other girl pulled away from her touch.

She did not relent, however, and her hold on the other girl was firm as she spoke.

_A hue of brown…overlapped in purple…_

"Ojou-sama. Why did you run away? Why did you-"

As other girl struggled from her grip, Setsuna's hands began to loosen, and her voice broke.

"D-Did you know how worried we were?"

Setsuna released the princess, and the girl turned, surprised at the quiver in the half-demon's voice.

"Secchan?"

Setsuna watched, startled, as tears braced Konoka's eyes.

"You hate me, don't you, Secchan?"

_In the color of brownish-purple…I can recognize your beautiful gentle eyes._

Slowly, as if not believing the words coming out of Konoka's mouth, Setsuna shook her head. Konoka laughed then, a tiny, bitter, and disbelieving sound.

"Yet you refuse to admit that we have ever been friends. You refuse to call me anything other than 'Ojou-sama', and you agreed immediately when grandfather told you to take me to all of those Omiais…to get rid of me as soon as possible."

Setsuna froze, as the other girl leaned towards her, one hand on her cheek.

Time was frozen, it seemed, when they made contact, and all Setsuna could think of was the warmth spreading to her heart, and the softness upon her lips. She did not know how long they had stood, lips upon lips- soul upon soul, but a jolt of power suddenly reached the half-demon. Her mind cleared, and an idea began to emerge.

Setsuna could sense the magic flowing from the other girl, and she embraced it, absorbing it into herself as her hands began to slide around Konoka's waist. Her chest began to burn, and her soul felt as if it was on fire, but she smiled as she watched the other girl's eyes drift to a mesmerized close as they continued to kiss, oblivious as to what the half-demon was doing.

_Greenish shades…and lime…I suddenly feel peace within these colored hues_

As they wove around Konoka's back, Setsuna could see her hands glowing behind the other girl, and she clenched them into a fist, tightly until they bled. When the glow began to echo in her eyes as well, she closed them, knowing that she had done well.

Gently, Setsuna removed her arms from the princess, her face hidden from the other girl's view.

"Go! Leave. Run away as far as you can, and I won't hold you back, won't force you to the Omiai."

Konoka stared at the half-demon, as if confused by her words.

A rough push by the other girl awoke her senses, and Konoka began to run. Away from Setsuna, away from the cruel rejection.

_I see black…white…and in that lonely evening…the funeral went quickly by…_

"Leave! Don't ever come back. Don't ever look for me!"

Setsuna yelled after the quickly departing princess.

Once the princess was out of eyesight, Setsuna began to slump towards the ground, her wings disappearing to be replaced by a sad smile on her face. She rose her right hand to touch her lips, a small laugh erupting from her as she bent her head.

"Konochan." She whispered, as if afraid that someone might hear.

"I'm happy, Konochan. Because I found a way to save you. I found a way to free you."

Her vision blurred, and she coughed, choking back a soft sob that had managed to find its way to her throat. She pulled her left hand towards her chest, suddenly feeling coldness seeping into her.

"I'm happy."

_A straight line…cut by many circles….can anyone still remember my appearance?_

She felt something run down her cheeks, and the hand that was on her lips moved to wipe it away. Then it, too, moved to embrace her chest, and she began to rock herself forward and backwards.

"But odd, isn't it? So happy that I am…for some reason…there are tears in my eyes, Konochan."

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired and worn. She dropped to the ground, feeling the lavender embracing her as she lay.

"Are you mad at me, Konochan? Will you want to forget me, as I have pretended to have forgotten you?"

_And in the curious night…_

She lay motionless upon the ground until the sun gave way to the moon, and the nightly winds began to blow across the lavender field. Petals drifted to lay upon the half-demon like a blanket.

"Ne, Konochan? You wouldn't mind if I…leave you for a while, would you?"

She spoke, her soft voice carried by the wind, and the lavender bent forward as if in desperate attempt to listen.

A particularly friendly blossom kissed her right eye, and she opened her dull black orbs.

_How should I draw the darkness around me?_

"There is something that I must do. Something that only I can do for you, Konochan. And I am proud for having that honor."

She smiled at the purplish-blue flowers around her, soon losing their color to the darkness of the night. With one last glimpse, she closed her eyes, falling into a deep unconsciousness.

_How can I describe those unseen petals that bloom at night…_

------Flashback Two End-------

_One night I remember_

_Remember that I am alone…._

_Remember that I am still here somewhere…_

_One night of darkest nights…a swift light flashes_

_One night I remember that I have no shape…no form_

_Remember that I am alone…that I am still here somewhere_

_One night I remember that I am alone…that I had existed…._

_One night of darkest nights…a swift light flashes_

_And I had suddenly vanished…_

The figure rose one hand to catch the tiny beams of color that had begun to appear. Where the sunlight touched, it consumed, spreading until the figure was nothing more than a human-shaped ray of light, only to disperse as more radiance continued shimmer from the quickly emerging sun.

"Ojou-sama. Farewell."

-------

End.

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update everyone. And sorry if I had made this chapter too angsty or emotional. I have been feeling slightly somber…and my writing was affected. Also, don't worry, there will be more events happening next time. Some of the secrets of Secchan's mysteriousness will be revealed, and Konoka is finally able to do something about the situation.

Thank You for reading! I will try my best to update sooner next time!

Also, special thanks to Ryuu, who helped me in the song's translation. And for Ryuu (again) , Dobby, and Jisatsu, for inspiring me.

**Chapter Four:** _Yet Still Our Hearts Burn_

I have lost you, too many times to count. Yet each and every time I learn from it. Each and every time I gain experience from it. I shall follow you, where ever you go. And one day, one day I shall catch up to you.


	4. Yet Still Our Hearts Burn

_Double Existence_

**A/N: **Because Furu has never been good with words, never been able to say just exactly what Furu wanted to say…Because Furu is a coward who lets her stories speak for her…

Oddly written to take my mind away from certain things…a strange chapter written and rewritten many, many times…until I became satisfied with this version.

_Double Existence's _connection with _Darknight Encounters_:

This will be revealed eventually. Right now, _Double Existence's _storyline might be more confusing (as to where this story is heading). However, this story should gather up pace soon. Eventually, it should be clear why the happenings in the two stories are connected, and in what way.

**Explanations for the Last Chapter:**

The story resumes with someone standing outside Konoka's room by the window as it rains. The figure looks into to room, and tells Konoka "I'm sorry."

The scene switches to Konoka, dreaming inside of her room. She dreams of a mysterious new student entering her school. The girl seemed to be shrouded with rumors, as no one really knew who she was, nor where she came from.

The girl walks across the center of a courtyard, while a group gathers to watch some robots being tested. Suddenly the robots went out of control, and though the samurai did not notice the other people running from the robots, a chocolate haired girl (Konoka) attracted her attention. Unable to help herself, she saved the girl, before realizing just who the girl was.

The samurai was able to identify the person she saved, but made it seem as though she made a mistake, and she had meant to save someone else ("Because you look like her", she said). The chocolate haired maiden found the samurai familiar, and chased after her.

She reached the headmaster's office, where she found the swordswoman kneeling. She was quickly able to identify the girl as Setsuna, but again, Setsuna pretended not to recognize her, saying that the swordswoman had only saved Konoka because she thought Konoka was someone else.

The dream ends, switching back to the present, where it had stopped raining. As the sun began to shine, the shadowed form was struck with some memories (flashback), where Setsuna was flying through a meadow to search for Konoka. Catching sight of the girl, Setsuna flew downwards, and grasped her shoulders, asking her why she left.

Crying, Konoka asked if Setsuna hates her, and asks the half demon why she wants Konoka to have those Omiais. Stunned, Setsuna does not react, while Konoka leans forward and kisses her on the lips. A jolt of magic flowing into her awakened Setsuna from her reverie, and she comes to a resolve, using her powers to pull on Konoka's magic through the kiss.

After a while, Setsuna breaks free from the kiss, pushing Konoka away and telling her to go as far away as possible. Tired and worn, Setsuna falls down onto the lavender field, talking to the retreating form of the Konoe heir as she begins to slip into unconsciousness.

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Three: **

**doesntmatter**: Thank You for the review! Ehehe…hmmn…not much angst in this chapter, but Furu will try my best to have more angst next chapter? (is happy you like the angst) Ah…Gomen for updating so slowly (had lotslots to do…) but since summer break is here, I should update much quicker.

**Ryuuen**: uwehhhh….Thankies for the review! (hides) that kissie scene was by evil Furu!!! Hehe (is happy you liked it though)

**Ari Matoya**: ahh! Thankies for the review!!! Furu is very very happy to know that you liked it and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint…(Furu thinks that this chapter was written oddly…hmmn…new style tryout?)

**mufujifi**: Thank You for the review!!! Sorry for Furu's long update…butbutbut!! I will try to update very soon next time. Ahh, and there will be lots of lightened-up moments too.

**Hikari**: Thanks for the review! hehe yupyup, last chapter was most sad…(ehh! This chapter is most confusing/odd maybe?…hope hopes it wasn't too bad though) eh! Please read the timeline at the end of the story (it will help sort out the confusion in some parts). And as to the Setsuna making Konoka forget…lots will be revealed this chapter (mysteries should end next chapter).

**michelle**: Thank you for the review. Ahh…Furu is very sorry for taking so long to update…I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint (smiles).

**The Shiny Sword**: ehehe…Thankies for the review. (And sorry for being so confusing…this chapter may be even more confusing? Butbutbut!! Please read the timeline at the end. It should sort out lots of confusing areas).

**Shiroi Akuma**: Thank You for the review!! Ahh!!! Furu is very happy that you love Setsuna's thoughts at the beginning…(usually, that is the part that I spend the most time writing…and creating).

**con2020tran**: Thank You for the kind review!!! Hehe (is very happy that you like the emotions)…hmmn..I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!! (Furu will try to update faster, too…and really this time…since Summer Break has started a few weeks already).

**Jisattsu**: (clings) Thankies for the review (is very very happy to hear that you like the story lotslots) Thankies Thankies Thankies!! (jumps up and down) Ahhh!! But Jisastu's stories are even better!! (clings to your stories)…ehhh…I did take lots of time to write this chapter…ne?…(feeling very guilty)…

**Rutee**: Thank You for the review. Ehehe…Gomen…Furu thinks maybe this chapter is confusing too?…Butbutbut!! Please read the timeline at the end of the story, it should help with any confusing areas.

**Anonymous C. **: Thank You for the review!!! Gomen ne…this chapter is confusing too…ehh! But please read the timeline at the end. It will help with the confusion. (Next chapter will clear everything though).

**tsukinomiko**: Thanks for the review!! (blushes) eh? Hehe…Furu is no way comparable to Shakespeare…butbutbut!! Thank you for the comment!! (loved it lots?) Ahh..I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**roguemr**: Thank You for the review!! Hehe I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint….(ehh!! I like Setsuna's mysteriousness, too…sad that the mysteries would be revealed next chapter…and probably lots in this chapter…)

**If**: Thank you for the review!!! (ahh and Furu loved your review, btw…it really did help inspire me to write)…Gomen for taking so long…(had lotslots to do) but Furu will try to update faster (smiles). Hopeshopes this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**RAGN**: Thank you for the three reviews!!! I am very happy to see that you have liked this story so far (hopes hopes this chapter is okay, too?) Sorry for the late update (bows).

…: Thank You for the review!!! Ehhh! Furu will never desert this story…(even though I've been taking so long to update…Gomen…) I am very very sorry for taking so long to update…butbutbut!!! I will try to update faster (smiles).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Negima!_ (by Ken Akamatsu) ,nor the song _Forever_ (by Stratovarious)

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_. **This chapter is entirely in Setsuna's POV**.

**Chapter Four**: _Yet Still Our Hearts Burn_

_They say a person's worth in life is measured by the amount of tears they receive when they die…That the amount of tears represent the amount of love people hold for the person, the amount of grief they hold when that person leaves. But if this is so, then I want the person I love to forget me…forget that I have existed, forget the pain I will cause. _

_Please smile during my death…for I can not forgive anyone who causes your tears…_

_Not even myself._

'_But my love', you tell me, 'it is a woman's greatest happiness to be able to cry for the one she loves…to worry, and to care…'_

-------Last Words from the Forgotten---

There was something I had wanted to say to you that time. Before everything faded away…before it was too late to tell you…

Yet I knew it could never reach you anyway.

_I stand alone in the darkness  
__The winter of my life came so fast _

Because you are who you are…and it hurts. It aches…

Shatters.

Throbs.

You are too perfect. My rough being might fracture those glass wings.

Princess, my heart's fire I give to you. Do what you wish with it, even if you should give your heart to someone else.

_Memories go back to childhood  
__Today I still recall _

Because your world will continue to turn without me…and I am a threat to your happiness.

I'm only…An obstruction.

A hindrance.

You were never mine…but let me become yours. A moth enslaved by its love of firelight.

Princess, my life I give to you. I hope you will live yours well.

_O how happy I was then  
There was no sorrow, there was no pain _

Because of my weaknesses…and a reluctance to show them to you. I had only wanted…

So wanted…to fall once into your arms.

One time…to hide my face onto your shoulders.

But even more than that…I wished my image would remain flawless in your eyes.

Ojou-sama, I give you my smile; it's okay…everything will be fine. I will do everything to protect your smile.

_Walking through the green fields  
Sun shine in my eyes _

Because I am who I am…and it will remain that way. There was a time when leaving you was an option…

I felt welcomed, at home…so many people who loved me in that place; but you weren't there.

I searched, and searched…but you weren't there…

So I came back, knowing that even if you didn't need me, I needed you. I needed to see you.

Ojou-sama, lastly I send to thee my love, my soul, my presence. I'll stay right beside you, if you want me to.

_I'm still there every where  
I'm the dust in the wind  
__I'm the star in the northern sky  
I never stayed anywhere  
I'm the wind in the trees  
Would you wait for me forever? _

Call my name, for I will hear your voice wherever I am…I'm coming…

I wanted to tell you…

Wait for me, I'm coming. I love you…I'll be with you always, if you want me to.

_Would you wait for me forever?  
Will you wait for me… forever.._

-----------**Flashback Three **_(Long, Long Ago)-----_

It had seemed that since very long ago, the mansion that the little mistress lived in had been covered with cherry blossoms. That when you walk outside, the blossoms would drift slowly down to embrace you.

The air was usually warm, and when you closed your eyes, you could smell the memorizing scent of Sakura, so breathtakingly sweet and relaxing that you'd think you had walked into a dream.

Yet there were occasional instances when the young mistress desired to see the snow. She would walk outside with a soft, fuzzy coat adorning her slim form, spinning round and round with her face towards the sky.

Snow would fall then, gently caressing her cheeks…and she would smile. Even in the coldness of the snow, our hearts would be melt when the maiden began to dance amongst the snowflakes.

Often when she entered the mansion after having spent hours in the snow, a fire would be lit. And if you watched very closely, you would see that the firelight would reach to her ever so carefully, enveloping her with its heat and coloring her cheeks in a rosy-red blush.

Again she would smile, as she smiled often in those days...and everyone would feel an upturning of their lips as well, after having witnessed such heartwarming expressions of joy from the depth of the princess's soul.

And then there were the instances when the little mistress went out to fly kites…

Wind would appear from the corners of the world to bear the kite high into the heavens, and she would race after it, giggling, and chocolate -colored hair flying behind her.

Still, there were some days when Ojou-sama was less active and more sentimental, as many girls of loving age would become. The trees would bend to shade her as she sat watching the cherry blossoms drift with a gentleness in her eyes.

And the Sakura…the Sakura were everywhere.

There was a saying in those days, that if you walk by a Sakura tree… and the Sakura would fall to embrace you each and every time, even without help from the wind; if the petals decide to grace you with their beauty…then all of your wishes at that moment would be granted.

When you'd watch the petals cover the maiden's slender fingers when she extended them, when you saw how the Sakura would drape around her shoulders…you just knew the saying must be true.

The young maiden was blessed, as was everyone close to her.

The heavens bent to her will.

Cloaked in this security did the maiden age…yet as her days grew closer to the years of the full moon, a longing stirring awoke in her heart.

The maiden was in love.

…with an emptiness.

…a something that should have been.

An empty room.

An unused sword.

A bittersweet smile, hiding blushing face.

…and an unheard voice that should have called out to her.

"Kono-chan."

She turned.

"Kono-chan!"

She turned.

Silent. The birds were singing…music in the air…But in her heart, all was silent.

She was puzzled then, for she thought she had all she needed. She was…happy.

Something was missing. She knew this something was missing…Something important, and the princess shuddered at the realization that she would trade everything, all that she had…

…for this something.

So when the sun that shone on her didn't feel quite so warm anymore, and the drifting of the Sakura not so naturally beautiful…the princess opened her eyes.

The world was a lie.

Splendor was fake.

Love couldn't exist. Not in this dream…not in this world.

And she matured then, awakened from the dream to set out and create her reality.

**-------(end Flashback Three)**

People usually associate rain with tears, misery…pain. And when I look at the gray sky, when I see the loneliness of the streets during a rainstorm, I think that maybe they are right. When I feel the coldness that seeps into my clothes as the water plunges onto me like a thousand ice needles…again I think, _maybe they are right. _

But then, those people have never met Kono-chan. Never loved the rain as much as she did. Never bothered to see what rain is truly about, rushing quickly for shelter the moment the clouds began to get darker. Never stood under the rain day after day, night after night…

I am an existence forgotten by the world. A soul forgotten by my own torturous body…A mind forgotten by its own self.

But I can still hear the rain…I can still remember her, and that is enough.

I am a keeper for what she had forgotten. A record of her past.

----- **How it all Began (the something that happened before this story had begun…in essence…the real beginning of the story**)-----

One drop kissing her cheek. A second, on her forehead.

She raised her hands, palms upturned, and smiled. Her eyes were round, darting across the heavens. It begun to drizzle, and she twirled around, as if dancing.

"Ne, Secchan? We'll always be together like this, right?"

I rook off my training jacket, and attempted to cover us both from the rain.

"I'll always be here to protect you, Kono-chan."

A flash of confusion would cross her face after hearing my words.

"Secchan, gramps told me that when we grow up, I would have to get married one day, and leave this place. Would that mean that I would have to leave you, too?"

I was young then…too young to know about such things as marriage and what it consisted of. But even as a child, she seemed to me as the image of a perfect bride.

"Getting married means that you'll have to live with that person forever, ne?"

She nodded, tilting her head.

Water sprinkled around her like multitudes of wet flowers, thrown during a Wedding Ceremony; and often, as I watched her skip across the puddles, I would let my mind be carried away by her elegance.

She would splash a few drops of water across to me to awaken me from my daydreams.

"Then maybe we can get married. That way you'll never have to leave."

She giggled. "Silly Secchan!"

"Kono-chan, will you marry me?"

Even then, she had known it wasn't possible.

Her hands were warm when it clasped into mine, and for a moment, I thought I could see a shimmer of something in her eyes…but rain was falling everywhere, and by the time my mouth opened to ask her, whatever it was had disappeared.

"Kono-chan…?"

She turned away, and my hands followed her…

For years it continued that way, until age struck us both with its wisdom and understanding. I could no longer ask what I knew could never happen, nor could I hold on to childhood hopes and dreams.

But rain was constant in our lives, just like the time that we spent under it. The waters echo images of long ago.

_Water sprinkled around her like multitudes of wet flowers, thrown during a Wedding Ceremony; and often, as I watched her skip across the puddles, I would let my mind be carried away by her elegance._

_She would splash a few drops of water across to me to awaken me from my daydreams._

"_Kono-chan, will you marry me?_

"Ojou-sama, will you marry him?"

_Her hands were warm when it clasped into mine, and for a moment, I thought I could see a shimmer of something in her eyes…but rain was falling everywhere, and by the time my mouth opened to ask her, whatever it was had disappeared._

I stiffened. Those were…tears?

_She turned away, and my hands followed her…_

She ran.

Before my hands to could catch her own, before I could even think…

The rain had hid her from my view.

--------

"_You must bring her back, Setsuna-kun. If the enemy catches her, or if she uses her magic…all would be too late."_

I flew as fast as my wings could carry me. Flew until the rain had stopped, until the sun shone on my back had dried all traces of the water that had formerly soaked my clothes.

"_But why, headmaster? Why must we-"_

"_She will be married as soon as possible. If we wait any longer, disaster might strike."_

"_What will happen, sir? What will-"_

"_If the enemy catches her, they might steal all of her powers…and that alone is enough to destroy the world."_

The headmaster's words echoed in my mind. Words of dread…I must find her.

"_Ojou-sama is strong, she won't let them take her powers without a struggle."_

"_But that is what we fear, Setsuna. If Konoka uses her powers before she is properly trained to do so, then there is a chance that it would overwhelm and destroy her."_

"_Then how would the marriage help?"_

"_Her first kiss, Setsuna-kun. Her husband will be given all of her powers the moment she gives her first kiss to him."_

"_So she'll lose-"_

"_No, she'll lend it to him. As long as they remain together, her powers will all be returned eventually, yet he will remain powerful as well. It is a mutual benefit, you see."_

I must find Kono-chan before it is too late.

"_But won't he be overwhelmed by the power too?"_

"_Yes, but no. That is why we can't allow her to find her own love. A well trained Magister will be able to handle the amount of power she holds-"_

"_-While someone without magic, or not enough training in magic…would be overwhelmed, and destroyed by it as well?"_

"_Precisely. Just as a well trained enemy will be able to steal her magic away."_

Kono-chan…where are you?

--------

End.

**A/N**: Gomenasai…this chapter must be very confusing. However, starting after the next chapter, everything should be smooth and straightforward.

**Timeline (different events on each line…different times, such as past, present, and future are indicated by different sections):**

**Past: **

**Chapter One dream sequence**: Konoka and Setsuna meet for the first time…they play ball together and become friends,  
**Chapter Four flashback**: Setsuna and Konoka under the rain…little Setsuna asks Konoka to marry her  
**Chapter Two flashback**: Setsuna and the snow cone ,  
**Chapter Two Dream Sequence**: Konoka falls into a river and Setsuna leaves for training,  
**Chapter Three Dream Sequence**: a mysterious student enters Konoka's school…she later recognizes the student as Setsuna,  
**Chapter Four flashback**: Setsuna asks Konoka to marry someone else…Konoka runs away into the rain while Setsuna chases after her,  
**Chapter Three flashback**: Setsuna searches for Konoka…they end up kissing and Konoka leaves while Setsuna falls unconscious,  
**Chapter Four Dream Sequence**: Konoka is living in a world created by dreams in which she thinks that she is happy…Setsuna is no where to be seen,

**Present:**

**Chapter One beginning**: Konoka wakes up from a dream feeling empty…she roams around in search for something she feels is missing,  
**Chapter One end**: a figure appears and the markings on the unused sword show the name Setsuna…the figure tells Kono-chan that she is sorry…and all is for the best,  
**Chapter Two beginning**: where Konoka finishes breakfast and takes a walk,  
**Chapter Two middle**: Konoka trips and falls…losing consciousness,  
**Chapter Two end**: Konoka is saved by a stranger whom she recognizes as Setsuna…Setsuna disappears,  
**Chapter Three beginning**: a figure stands outside Konoka's room,  
**Chapter Four beginning**: Setsuna's thoughts,

**Future:**

Unknown as of now…but Chapter Five starts here…and will shift back to the past (right after the Chapter Three flashback…)…to reveal the event that occurred that made Setsuna disappear and Konoka forget about her.

**Chapter Five: **_Unraveling the Mystery_

Life is only real when you are with me, while everything else is like a dream. A blur of unfulfilled hopes, a world without future...You are solid. Only you are true. The world in which you are with me is the only reality I will want to live in.


	5. Unraveling the Mystery

_Double Existence_

**A/N:** I've actually been waiting to upload this chapter for quite a while- this chapter presents the first climax in the story that reveals almost all of the past. This fic should be able to continue normally without anymore flashback interruptions- besides a slight few- that would be more for emotion building then for actual plot. More action should follow in the next chapter. But this one is probably the most quick-paced of chapters so far. (Furu hopes the action/angst isn't too bad?…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima...nor some of the cliche phrases that appear in my life..

**Explanations for the Last Chapter:**

The chapter begins with a few paragraphs of contemplation from Setsuna on how she feels towards Konoka, and then goes to a flashback. In the flashback, Konoka is living in supposedly perfect world that revolves around her happiness. The world seemed to bend to her will, and even the seasons change according to her wishes.

Gradually, however, Konoka began to see how fake the protected world around her seemed. Something was missing from her life, and she began to feel that something was going wrong- as if her life was a lie. So she decided to head out and discover the truth.

The scene switches back to Setsuna, who calls herself a keeper of everything Konoka had forgotten. The story continues as yet another flashback occurs. Setsuna and Konoka are standing under the rain. Setsuna feels nostalgic, as she remembers having spent time playing in the rain with Konoka when they were young. The past seems to haunt her, as she remembers having asked the princess once to marry her. Yet this time, she finds herself asking if Konoka would marry the person her grandfather chose.

Konoka doesn't reply, and runs away. Setsuna chases after her. While trying to find Konoka, Setsuna thinks back to her discussion with Konoemon, on how Konoka has to find a husband to be her first kiss and who she will share her powers. Otherwise, the enemy might take her powers, or she might not be able to control her powers and end up destroying herself…

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Four:**

**RAGN: **Thank you for the review. Ah, yupyup, Setsuna kissed Konoka knowing that she would get Konoka's powers. She did it thinking that she would rid Konoka of her problems- because if Konoka doesn't have any powers then she doesn't have to choose a husband to give the powers to (more info in this chapter)

**Shatin:** Thankies for the review!! Ah…gomen…hehe. Furu tends to make things too complicated.

**Anonymous C. :** Thankies for the review!! Furu is happy that you liked the timeline. Hehe…all mysteries will be revealed in this chapter but one?

**NSKruger:** Thank you for the review! Ah..I hope this chapter isn't too confusing…

**Ryuu:** Thankies for the review. Ahhh! One misspelling…!! (searches desperately to find it) …gomen…I thought I caught all of them…

**itou:** Thankies for the review! Ah…I hope this chapter isn't too confusing…? All confusing areas should be cleared up…around the end of this chapter.

**Akira-kun:** Thank you for the review!! I hope you liked the Half/Soul chapter twelve?…Gomen for taking so long to update. Ehhh! And I hope to see you again soon, too? (has been a long time since Furu has heard from you)

**snow45: **Thank you for the review!! Gomen for taking so long (bows) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint?

**a1e0o1n:** Thank you for the review. Furu is very sorry for taking so long to update…just…I've been having bad health problems in RL…

… Thank you for the review! Furu is glad that you like the way I write this story. Furu has taken lotslots of time to plan everything out…and try to attempt this new style.

**rebanex:** Thank you for the review! Ah…again…Furu is very sorry for taking so long to update. (smiles) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Bishimimou:** Thank you for the review (smiles) ah…Furu's AP exams went really well. Just…my health problems seem to be getting worse…But…Furu still has some stories to complete, ne?

**Lee-chan:** (clings) Thankies for the review. Gomen ne…Furu is causing too much KonoSetsu angst…

**Rain54:** Thank you for the review! Hehe…Furu has a tendency to reflect love using lotslots of nature elements…it's more romantic that way, ne? Yupyup! Setsuna was Konoka's first kiss, and she did absorb Konoka's powers, in hopes that it would help Konoka settle the problems with Omiais…

**RavenRoth1000:** Thankies for the review!…Furu is sorry for taking so long to update…

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_ Konoka's thoughts are in _//italics//_

**Chapter Five: **_Unraveling the Mystery_

_Is it wrong to love something more than life?…It couldn't be…right? I will never regret dieing for you…closing my eyes, forever lost in sleep...dreaming of you as how you were the first time I fell in love with you…_

_And yet, you tell me, to stay with you through deepest sufferings…for my love to remain unchanging and true as time passes while we both age…for this love to grow and develop even when chances appear for us to fall out of love…_

_Living with love is the most difficult feat of all._

_I am not afraid to die. But am I strong enough to live?_

_Dearest…I can die for many, but I live only for you._

-----------

To everyone and anyone…Setsuna was ice. Setsuna was frozen, unreachable and unchanging; the sharpness of a blade, the silence of emptiness, and the cold, cold burn of emotionless eyes.

To Konoka, Setsuna was winter. Setsuna was snow, constant and reassuring in it's ageless beauty; the white of purity, the serenity of soft, assured comfort, and the secret embrace that hid spring underneath…

Winter was Setsuna. And winter…was Konoka's favorite time of year.

She loved how the snowflakes reminded her of the half demon's feathered wings, loved how the lights glowing amongst white background was like that cute, cute blush upon the samurai's face, loved how winter itself had the scent of Setsuna…

And in winter, Setsuna was the pair of hands that draped her coat upon Konoka's shoulders whenever she went outdoors. Setsuna was the red, red flame that spread into her heart from the fire they drew towards for warmth. Setsuna was the callused fingers that entwined with her own every time they went out.

Winter brought holidays, celebrations of the year's end…and preparations for New Years. Walking outside during those chilly nights was when Konoka would feel most alive. It was escape… it was freedom, it was getting lost in the shades of colorful lights, and finding Setsuna's face among the crowd.

Konoka loved how Setsuna would close one eye when a few drops of snow kissed her cheeks, how the coldness brought a constant blush on half demon's face, how Setsuna would glance at her occasionally- as if she was fragile, as if the samurai believed she would disappear if Setsuna did not watch her with enough care…

_// I like the way you look at me. The reflection inside your eyes tell me that you care…//_

But most of all, Konoka loved Setsuna…loved being with Setsuna in those winter nights, alone yet not alone as they blended into the mass…as if they were just another couple enjoying the holiday festivities; content and without worry.

Those moments define eternity, she believed. Those times were love, were the basis of dreams and wishes…magic and fairy tales, kisses and quickly beating hearts.

Joy.

Bliss was the warm caress.

That bright smile, and a quick squeeze of hand inside hand.

Delicate melodies flowing from a piano in the central plaza, and Setsuna's smile…Setsuna's visage- distinct and beautiful against the multitude of shining faces.

Time was frozen then, and the half demon stood motionless. Her figure was a portrait that painted perfection. Breathlessly Konoka leaned forward, reaching to touch the timeless piece.

_// I am drawn to the past…because it has already gone. Nostalgia and regret pulls me as I linger between the times…not knowing that by holding onto the past…I bring my present along with me.//_

"Secchan?"

Konoka blinked as the image of the girl before her seemed to dim.

"Secchan..?!!"

Konoka stepped closer, focusing on the half demon. But Setsuna's image flickered, then disappeared. Fearfully, Konoka raced forward, scanning her surroundings for any signs of the half demon.

"Where are you, Secchan?"

As the merriment around her continued, the chocolate haired girl stood immobile, struck with the surreal nature of it all. Emptiness threatened to overcome her once more, as her memories of the other girl once again veiled itself.

Yet Konoka resisted…. desperately clutching, hanging onto anything that remotely was related to Setsuna…the raven hair…the serious demeanor…the gentle voice…

_Kono-chan_

Failing. Falling…

_// I want to see you…each and every day of my life. Because I am afraid that if we are separated long enough…one day…I might forget you. And a life without you…is no life at all.//_

The world whirled about her, as blurry shadows replaced the half demon's form.

_Kono-chan_

Someone was calling out to her…and Konoka trembled as the familiar tone tugged her heart.

"Se-…"

But the name was gone before it could reach her lips, taking the recognition of that someone along with it. Konoka closed her eyes as her mind swam, memories upon memories drifting away from her grasp.

Blindly she stumbled, lost in her own world…until a sudden wetness stroked her cheeks, bringing her back to reality.

_// Snow.//_

She opened her eyes…to view the earth before her covered in feathery white. A dome of fluttering wings, carrying winter upon its back.

She smiled then.

…and twirled and danced, spinning round and round with her face towards the heavens as it rained cold kisses onto her skin. There were no longer any doubts in her mind…no fear of losing those memories she'd wished to keep-

because winter was Setsuna, and Setsuna was winter. And Setsuna…

…Setsuna was everywhere.

_// As long as there remains this heart that loves. Yes…you are here.//_

For a long time she waltzed, singing and laughing to celebrate this realization…

Until she could laugh no more. So she slumped towards the ground, broken yet wholly complete. Then, overcome with love lost and love returned, Konoka crouched amidst the snow… and began to cry.

----------**(Flashback Four:** _Joining Paths_ **)-----**

She woke to the warmth of breath tickling her cheeks, and knew immediately without opening her eyes, that she was in the half demon's arms.

_// Ne, Secchan. I like it when you carry me like this. I always feel so safe inside your arms.//_

She was about to make the thought known, when Setsuna's voice interrupted her, and the Konoe heiress's words remained unspoken.

"Hang on, Kono-chan! We're almost there."

_// Hang on to what?…Where are we going, Secchan?//_ she wondered.

A chilly breeze blew against her as Setsuna jumped into the air, and as the half demon's wings wrapped around her, Konoka's senses were lost inside the embrace.

The two remained silent for the rest of the journey, until the sound opening gates awoke the princess once more.

"Setsuna-kun!! In here, quick! What happened?"

_// Gramps? What's going on?//_

Sounds of heavy footsteps jarred Konoka's ears, and she found herself wondering why everything was so loud. She contemplated on opening her eyes, but as Setsuna's hold on her shoulders became tighter, the young maiden sighed, and decided that cuddling against the demon was what she wanted to do most at the moment.

Let the others think that she is still sleeping.

For a moment, everyone was silent, and Konoka thought she could feel her grandfather's eyes on her, examining her closely.

"Why?"

Konoemon's tone was icy- aimed sharply at the half demon intending to invoke guilt. Konoka frowned, about to raise word defend her protector, when a hushed sob reached her ears. Shortly after, wetness graced her chin. A shiver ran through her spine, and Konoka was suddenly afraid. Setsuna would never cry in front of anyone…

_// Secchan? What's wrong? Was it…was it what I said before? I'm sorry, Secchan. I didn't know what I was thinking…getting mad at you like that. The Omiai was gramp's idea, after all.// _

She rose her hand, intending to wipe the samurai's tears away, but was surprised to found herself unable to do so.

"It's…it's all my fault. I should have been there to protect her. When I arrived, they had done the damage. I found Ojou-sama pinned against a tree, bleeding and unconscious."

"What about her magic? Did she release it? Or did they take-"

_// What do you mean…bleeding and unconscious? I'm awake, see? And I'm perfectly fine-//_

But Setsuna continued on, as if unable to hear her.

"I took it from her. I left her unable to defend herself against the enemy."

"Calm down, Setsuna. You mean the person she chose was-"

Konoka felt the arms around her loosen, as Setsuna placed her on the bed, then moved away.

"She did no such thing. She didn't chose, because I took her first kiss, and her magic, along with it."

Konoemon sighed.

"At least the power is safe with you now. With such magic, who knows what they'd-"

"I don't care what they could have done! I took her magic. I left her vulnerable and helpless. Take it. Take it from me!! I don't want this magic…I don't-"

Immobile as she listened to the conversation, Konoka was struck with yet another wave of fear. Setsuna was always calm. Setsuna never raises her voice…

"Setsuna-kun. With Konoe blood running through her veins, there has always been a great chance that she would be sacrificed for the greater good. With her magic in you…now it is up to you to uphold the Konoe…"

As Konoemon's voice traveled off, Setsuna laughed.

It was a piercing, and anguished sound…and Konoka could feel her chest tightening as more of the demon's tears fell upon her skin.

_// It's okay, Secchan. I'm right here. I'm fine…//_

Konoka wanted to reassure the other girl, wanted to speak…but a heaviness fell upon her soul, and her mind drifted off once again.

_// Secchan…//_

"You knew…even as I walked in with her in my arms…that she could not be saved, didn't you?"

Konoemon paused, taking a few steps back.

"DIDN'T YOU? But all you thought of…all that was important to you, was to know what happened to the magic that she carried."

In one fluid move, Setsuna brought the Konoe heiress into her arms once more and turned, carrying Konoka out of the room.

Behind her, Konoemon called out.

"What are you doing, Setsuna-kun!?"

Setsuna stopped, raising one trembling finger to brush a strand of hair from the dying girl's face.

"I'm going to save her. I have the magic. I'll go back in time if I have to."

As the double wooden doors slammed to a close before him, Konoemon looked on with age-worn eyes, and shook his head.

"She is my granddaughter. Don't you think I, too, would feel pain when losing her? But more than a grandfather, I am also an Elder. It is my duty to place myself and my family, behind the safety of the magical world."

Sitting down on the bed, the old man leaned his head against his hands, and closed his eyes.

"Be careful, young one. With great power comes even greater threats…If you had not taken her power, Konoka's magic would have destroyed herself when provoked. She would have died nonetheless. Without the proper training, it, too…could happen to you, Setsuna-kun. And there is a chance…if you are destroyed during time travel, that you will not only die…you will cease to exist."

----------**End Flashback Four**--------**Flashback Five:** _Life for Life_--------

_I made it._

Her first thought upon returning to the lavender field was of utmost relief. She'd made it. Konoka's magic had taken her back to the past…back to where-

With a small gasp, Setsuna hurried off. She had to find Konoka, and fast…before the enemy does.

----------

She ran. Desperately trying to dodge the ice arrows projected at her, Konoka darted behind the trees, searching for an escape. A sharp sting cut into her right arm, and she cried out, left hand clutching into the right sleeves of her kimono, above the wound.

Two demons landed in front of her, and she spun around about to turn back, only to come face to face with two more behind her.

"Give up. You've been surrounded."

Her eyes widened, as a young boy with white hair appeared behind the trees nearby. White light gathered around his hands, and he smiled, pointing the lightning towards her. Konoka braced herself, muttering a wind spell to shield herself from the assault. To her surprise, nothing happened, and the enemy's attack continued to find it's way across.

_//My magic!…it's…gone…!?//_

"Sechaaaan!!!"

Konoka's screamed her protector's name, closing her eyes as she awaited for the attack to strike. She wanted to see the half demon once again. Before the enemy could destroy her.

Yet the magical strike never arrived.

"Kono-chan!"

She opened her eyes to see Setsuna standing before her, Yuunagi drawn to block the boy's attack.

"Am I…dreaming?"

She stepped forward, hands reaching to touch the half demon's face, caressing her cheeks.

Setsuna blushed but grinned, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You're not dreaming, Kono-chan. I'm here….and your safe. I swear, I won't let you go again. I won't leave you ever again."

Words having said, Setsuna pulled away before the princess could react. And as the half demon turned towards the enemy around them, Konoka thought she could see a peculiar gleam in the samurai's eyes.

"You stay here, Kono-chan. I have something to settle with them."

Setsuna dashed forward, sword pointed towards the white haired lad. The boy clenched his hands into fists, using his magic to grab the blade. For a few minutes, he seemed successful in blocking the attack, until Setsuna grasped onto Yuunagi with both of her hands and thrust forth.

The boy's impassive eyes blinked, and he dodged to the left.

"Raimeiken!"

Lightning wove through the sword, as Setsuna slashed at her opponent. Fate whispered a few spells, and his magic collided with the half demon's, creating an explosion. The two jumped backwards.

"You've gotten stronger, half demon. But how will you deal with all of us?"

Behind them, four demons surrounded the Konoe heir, while a high level demon with double horns stepped forward. The demon bowed.

"Graf Wilhelm at your service. I hope you don't mind us taking your powers now, princess."

The demon grinned, and a beam of blue light shot out from his mouth.

"Kono-chan!"

Within the blink of an eye, Setsuna was in front of the chocolate haired girl. Right hand clutching her sword to brace herself from the attack, Setsuna pulled out two talismans with her left hand and threw it towards the demon.

A set of ropes sprung from the talismans and wove itself around the demon's arms. Wilhelm growled, flexing his muscles to break the ropes that bonded him. The Shinmei student held the sword horizontally before her, then, with a spin of the sword handle, split Yuunagi into twelve smaller swords.

As the demon pointed his horns towards Setsuna and charged, the twelve swords shot towards him. In and out they flew, slashing at him from all sides. Wilhelm stomped his feet, and reached out both arms to grab the flying swords from the air. Clutching two swords by the blade, he smashed them together with his claws, breaking them.

Setsuna leapt into the air, calling the ten remaining swords together to reform Yuunagi. With the sword pointing down towards the demon's head, she spiraled vertically in the air. Wilhelm opened his mouth once again, faced upwards, and shot a large beam of energy towards the half demon. Yet Setsuna's sword continued it's downward path, slicing the ray into two as she descended.

At the edge of the battle field, waves of air gathered around Fate as he hovered above the ground. With a flick of his hands, the wind gathered speed, gaining strength as it propelled towards Konoka. As she aimed her sword at her opponent, Setsuna saw the attack in the corner of her eyes.

_Kono-chan!…I can't get there quickly enough to-…there's only one choice left…_

Closing her eyes, the half demon summoned all of the magic inside her. A searing glow emitted from her as she descended downwards, enveloping the entire field with white light.

"Secchaan!"

Konoka shielded her eyes with her hands, struggling to see past the radiance. A blast soon consumed the area, covering the field in thick smoke. Konoka rushed forward, focusing her eyes to search for the half demon.

"K-Kono-chan."

As the dust cleared, the little mistress recognized Setsuna's solitary form, leaning against Yuunagi as she stood among the fallen enemy. A faint glow of light flickered around her as she turned, raising her hands to beckon the younger girl to her.

Konoka flung her arms tightly around her guardian, faced nuzzled against the other girl's chest as she whimpered.

"Secchan…I was so worried. I-"

"Shhh. You're safe now, Kono-chan."

A gentle smile was on the half demon's face as she pulled herself from the embrace, reaching one hand to wipe a few drops of tears from the princess's eyes.

"Remember, I'll always be here to protect you, Kono-chan."

Setsuna stepped back, and the light around her seemed to intensify.

"Always."

"Secchan?"

Setsuna's eyes were glazed, as if there was something else she wanted to say. But she shook her head, and the glimmer around her faltered, making her look almost translucent.

"What's wrong, Secchan?"

Konoka leaned forward intending to embrace her protector once more, yet her hands encountered only empty space, and she stumbled.

"Secchan?"

"I love you, Kono-chan"

Setsuna smiled, and vanished into the light.

"Secchaan!"

Around the princess, the world began to spin.

-------------

End.

**Timeline _(updated portions for this chapter are in italics):_**

**Past: **

**Chapter One dream sequence**: Konoka and Setsuna meet for the first time…they play ball together and become friends,  
**Chapter Four flashback**: Setsuna and Konoka under the rain…little Setsuna asks Konoka to marry her  
**Chapter Two flashback**: Setsuna and the snow cone ,  
**Chapter Two Dream Sequence**: Konoka falls into a river and Setsuna leaves for training,  
**Chapter Three Dream Sequence**: a mysterious student enters Konoka's school…she later recognizes the student as Setsuna,  
**Chapter Four flashback**: Setsuna asks Konoka to marry someone else…Konoka runs away into the rain while Setsuna chases after her,  
**Chapter Three flashback**: Setsuna searches for Konoka…they end up kissing and Konoka leaves while Setsuna falls unconscious,

_**Chapter Five flashback**: Konoka is injured by the enemy seeking her powers and Setsuna carries her to Konoemon,_

_**Chapter Five Time Travel within flashback: **Setsuna goes back in time and arrives at the scene where Konoka was wounded, saving her- but was unable to control the magic,_  
**Chapter Four Dream Sequence**: Konoka is living in a world created by dreams in which she thinks that she is happy…Setsuna is no where to be seen,

**Present:**

**Chapter One beginning**: Konoka wakes up from a dream feeling empty…she roams around in search for something she feels is missing,  
**Chapter One end**: a figure appears and the markings on the unused sword show the name Setsuna…the figure tells Kono-chan that she is sorry…and all is for the best,  
**Chapter Two beginning**: where Konoka finishes breakfast and takes a walk,  
**Chapter Two middle**: Konoka trips and falls…losing consciousness,  
**Chapter Two end**: Konoka is saved by a stranger whom she recognizes as Setsuna…Setsuna disappears,  
**Chapter Three beginning**: a figure stands outside Konoka's room,  
**Chapter Four beginning**: Setsuna's thoughts

_**Chapter Five beginning: **Konoka walks alone in the streets, and her mind finally clears as she suddenly remembers Setsuna._

**Future:**

_**Chapter Six will start from here.**_

**A/N:** Furu hopes that wasn't too confusing…or too bad? Ah…gomen for taking so long to update…there has been some…problems…that are troubling me lately. Ne…if it isn't too inconvenient…and Furu's writing isn't too disappointing…please review?…It really helps…encourage Furu…to not give up…

**Chapter Six:** _To Re-Write My Life_

I love you, and I always want to be by your side. I travel the earth in search for you…with the promise of eternity once we meet. In life or in death…I will remain with you. But how do you find someone…who doesn't exist?


	6. To ReWrite My Life

_Double Existence_

**A/N:** I'm… not really supposed to be here right now….and my friend was supposed to have helped me upload this sometime soon…But…since I wanted to make a few changes to the chapter, and I've been taking a long time already (gomen) I'm updating this now. It feels like the right time, too. (Furu hopes it wasn't written badly though)

I'm very sorry for taking so long to update this. Lots of things had happened in my RL…and I guess…ah…I got distracted along the way. (bows) Furu is very very sorry. Ah…I hope everyone hasn't forgotten it though? (quite a selfish hope, really…and it is my fault for taking so long, too…butbutbut…). Please tell me you are still reading, if you are. And I promise, with any of my fics…as long as even one person is still reading it (…and it isn't so badly written that no one is reading it anymore…) I will finish it. Even when I can't upload it myself, I will find out a way to update somehow (though it might take a while).

Actually, I have been hesitating on how to continue this story after the climax in the last chapter. With most of the mysteries revealed…it's kinda….hard to create a follow through-transition chapter that isn't too…ah…boring and emotional?…before I can create more build ups with other events…

Events should be picking up pace from here. Ah…and…please tell me if it's badly written, too? (It's not very descriptive this time…because I want to focus more on what Konoka says and her actions, more than the descriptions of the mood around her and what is felt. Her pain is better depicted that way, to let her _show_ how hurt she is herself- then me describing it like the earlier chapters, I think.) However, please tell Furu if I wrote badly? Furu will try to fix it somehow (gomen ne…I'm still not really sure if I can express the angst that well…)

**Hint: **Please read the chapter explanation (especially important this time!) for better understanding. Also, pay attention to the weather (smiles), that's important, too.

**Warning: **Konoka is very out of character in this chapter…because Furu believes that there is no "Kono" without "Setsu"…and this is the non-Konoka-like self she would become if she loses her Secchan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Mahou Sensei Negima._

**Explanations for All Previous Chapters:**

The story begins as Konoka wakes up one day with the feeling of emptiness in her heart…as though her life is missing something. She stumbles into a room, where she sees a discarded hair-band, a wooden sword, and a rubber ball- but she doesn't remember where they came from. She falls asleep, and has a dream of the first time she met Setsuna.

Then in chapter two, Konoka wakes up from the dream- which she had forgotten- and goes for a walk after breakfast, where she has more flashbacks of Setsuna. However, she forgets Setsuna as soon as she wakes up from the memory. In despair and confusion to what she had forgotten, she falls onto the snow, where a mysterious stranger picks her up. Konoka wakes up, only to find that the person had disappeared.

In chapter three, Konoka returned home and is feverish in bed while someone stands outside her room. More flashbacks of the KonoSetsu younger past occurs, and another flash back reveals that Konoka was running away from an Omiai. Konoemon was making Konoka marry in fear that someone would take away her magic- or that her magic would suddenly be triggered from her- and if she is untrained, the explosion of magic would kill her.

Konoemon planned to marry her to a powerful mage- who would be able to take her magic away through true-love's kiss, then return it to her gradually. Konoka refuses to go to the Omiai, and runs away feeling betrayed that Setsuna is making her go. Setsuna runs after and finds Konoka, deciding to solve the issue by kissing Konoka and taking the magic away herself- that way Konoemon wouldn't have to fear that his granddaughter would be killed with a violent release of her own magic- and Konoka wouldn't have to be forced to marry anyone. Without Konoka knowing what Setsuna had done, Setsuna tells Konoka to run away- the half demon deciding to face Konoemon herself and stop him from forcing Konoka to marry.

In chapter four, we return once again to the present, where Konoka is living in a perfect (no-Setsuna) world where everything seems to be revolving around her happiness. However, Konoka begins to notice that the happiness seems fake somehow and that she is missing something (Setsuna). There is yet another flashback- revealing another part of their childhood, and the earlier event from chapter three when Setsuna betrays Konoka by asking her to go to the Omiai.

Chapter five begins with Konoka walking aimlessly in the snow as she is realizing that more and more, her life- in this world where Setsuna apparently doesn't exist- doesn't make sense. While every time before, she forgets the memories, this time, she is able to remember Setsuna…and another flashback occurs as what happened after Setsuna kisses Konoka in chapter three is revealed.

On her way to find Konoemon to stop him from forcing Konoka to marry, Setsuna finds Konoka gravely injured- apparently she was attacked by some people seeking to take her powers. With her powers already taken by Setsuna, Konoka was unable to defend herself. Setsuna carries her home to see if Konoemon could save her- yet it turns out that he could not.

Before Konoka dies, however, Setsuna uses the magic that she had taken from Konoka to return to the past where Konoka was injured. Setsuna saves Konoka, but with the cost of her own life as she releases Konoka's enormous amount of magic (and as she is not a powerful mage- Setsuna is therefore untrained with the magic. As a result Konoemon's fear that Konoka would be destroyed be her own magic- happens on Setsuna instead…as she had taken Konoka's magic).

Setsuna dies- and because she died in the time that she was not supposed to (she had gone back in time to save Konoka), she rewrote her existence, and disappears from the world. However, her last wish as she died was for Konoka to live a happy life- and thus the 'perfect' world that Konoka is living in now was created, where Konoka now living in a magic-less null area where she is protected, and no one remembers Setsuna.

For some reason (not revealed yet) however…Konoka is now able to remember Setsuna…and their past (which did not occur in this timeline). Chapter six thus begins…

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Five:**

**Icha-kun: **Thank you for the review. Furu is sorry for taking so long…(bows deeply in gomen). Ah…Secchan died…(but not permanently, hopefully?) I hope this chapter helps clears everything…

**Rain54: **Thank you for the review! Gomen for taking so long, too. (bows)

**Ryuu: **Thankies for the review. Ah…if you happen to read this, Furu is sorry for disappearing for so long, too. (has to study for the one final I still have left…and finish some stuffs…and…take care of some things…and I'm not really supposed to go online) Furu will send you an email as soon as I finish the Oneshot though (is still trying for the day before the deadline).

**RAGN: **Thank you for the review (bows). Again, Furu is sorry for taking so long to update.

**1010'jin:** Thankies for the review. Ah…hmm…I can't be sure if it will be a happy ending…but it's not that sad, either? Furu is kinda…going for the type of ending that leaves a bittersweet feeling…but still kinda like bliss nonetheless? It might take a while before it ends though.

**Rebanex:** Thanks for the review. (smiles) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, either.

**Lee-chan: **Thankies for the review. Ah…hehe…but you already read this chapter, ne?

**Bishimimou:** As always, thank you very much for the review. Oh ah…every part in Furu's fics are written by Furu, unless otherwise stated from the disclaimer. (smiles) I'm glad you liked the intro-part. (I was quite nervous on how it would end up, actually….)

**RavenRoth1000: **Thankies for the review! And Furu is sorry for taking so long to update, too. (bows)

**Aki: **Thankies for the review. Ahh! I hope to see you soon sometime? And I hope to be able to read your writings soon, too. You write so wonderfully. (Furu is kinda…being badly distracted by real-life stuffs right now though…)

**pigtopus: **Thankies for the review. (smiles) I hope to see you in the forums or on DA sometime? (ah, I haven't forgotten about the PM, but I have some rl stuffs to take care of…I'm sorry for taking so long, and though I'm not sure when I can go online next, I promise, Furu will reply to it the next time I go online…ah! And it's because I want to reply to it, too…even though you said I don't need to?).

**Tatsuki-san:** Thank you for your very, very kind words. Ah….(smiles) Furu will try her best! And I hope I won't disappoint, too.

**Shinata-Riyoko: **Thankies for the review. Furu is sorry for taking so long. (bows)

**bruna-san:** Thank you very much for your kind words. (ahh! And your English is not bad at all! I'm very happy to read your nice review).

**Re-Hikari: **Thanks for the review. Once again, Furu is very sorry for taking so long (bows).

**Notes**: Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_

**Chapter Six: **_To Re-Write My Life_

_You who told me to tell you everything…you who told me…you'd be there to support me should I fall. Where are you now? _

_Don't lie to me._

_Slowly, I am becoming a no-one…just waiting, waiting for something I will never find._

_Let me drown in loneliness. Let me mourn for the death of my soul. You see…when you left…it was I who had died._

_Ne…_

_Ne, when I leave…will you miss me as much as I miss you?_

_Because I can promise…when the time comes, you will never find me. Not anymore._

--

Asuna stood, arms crossed before her chest and left foot tapping lightly on the ground as she watched the girl before her wipe away melted snow droplets from her chocolate locks.

"Honestly, Konoka!! What were you thinking, going out all day like that without a single word to any of us? Did you have any idea how worried we were? Or how long it took to find you, just laying there in the snow?"

The red-haired girl paused, reaching to grab a jacket on the bed as the princess finished drying herself with the towel.

"Here, wear this. It'll keep you warm."

The Konoe heiress's head was bowed, and she remained quiet as she changed into dry clothes, then put on the jacket.

Asuna continued admonishing her friend.

"You could have gotten sick! I can't even imagine the things that might've happened to you if we didn't find you on time. How will you explain yourself? You-"

"…Asuna…I'm in love."

The words came out as a whisper, and the taller girl leaned closer, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"Huh?"

Konoka's eyes were hidden beneath her bangs, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trembling as she once again repeated the words- stronger this time- as though she was awed herself by the sudden realization.

"I'm… in love."

The phrase rang sharply into the air, and for a moment the room was silent.

"It's not an excuse, really….but that's all I have to say."

The older girl stood, dumbstruck, while Konoka began to head towards the door. As she reached it, Konoka hesitated for a moment.

"And…I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, too."

Words having said, she reached forward. The princess's hands were already on the doorknob when Asuna finally shook herself out of the initial shock.

"W-wait!"

Konoka stopped, turning her head back as she watched her friend walk closer. Asuna grinned apologetically as she approached.

"T-That's…that's great."

One hand rubbing a few untied strands of reddish hair on the back of her head, Asuna began fumbling with her thoughts as she searched for what to say.

"I mean…I'm a bit…shocked, I guess…because your declaration was a bit sudden. But…with so many suitors always following you around, there's no doubt that eventually you'd…you'd…So, who's-?"

Her voice trailed off when she saw her friend's troubled, stormy eyes.

"Secchan," the chocolate haired girl whispered.

"Konoka? What's-?"

"Secchan. I wanted to tell her…I love her. Before she left…before she went back in time to save me…I was awake, even though I couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell her…I love her."

Seeing Asuna's puzzled expression, Konoka shook her head.

"I'll…explain more later, Asuna. First, I have to go ask grandfather something."

Asuna frowned.

"But who did you say-?"

"Secchan."

Word having said, Konoka opened the door and left.

--

_/It's raining again/_ she thought, absentmindedly, as she watched her grandfather scribble a few words onto the documents on his desk. The lamp beside him lit the room dimly, and shadows flickered tauntingly in the corners.

_/Funny, how the weather always happens to change according to my mood. Or is it that I just notice it more?/_

After a few minutes, the headmaster looked up from his work.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, granddaughter?"

With a nod, she stepped forward. Resting one hand on the chair in front of the headmaster's desk, Konoka remained silent, suddenly unsure of how to begin. She then stood motionless, waiting for the old man to finish stacking his documents into a single pile before looking back up at her.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it? I should have expected this…after your sudden disappearance this evening."

Konoka's eyes widened.

"Gramps, you…knew?"

Konoemon wove his fingers together, looking at her gravely.

"I knew you wouldn't forget for long. But I had hoped-"

Unconsciously, Konoka stumbled closer to the desk, clutching the edge with both of her hands.

"Where is she? What happened to Secchan?"

A roar of thunder. Lightning flashed into the room, painting everything in an unnatural glow of white. The Konoe heiress shivered, iciness rapidly spreading from the bottom of her stomach. All of a sudden, she found herself afraid to hear the answer.

The old man rubbed his beard, his eyes wearily observing his granddaughter's reactions as though he'd expected it this time.

"She doesn't exist. At least…not anymore."

Konoka's face paled, and she inhaled, sharply.

"H-how can that be…?"

"She died, Konoka. She died, going back in time. Died in that timeline. She rewrote the past. Even if you go back in time now, this timeline is no longer the same. You can no longer find her. No one else besides you and I even remember her. She doesn't exist-"

"No!"

Konoka's eyes were wild as they bore into his, and Konoemon was reminded of the raging storm outside.

"You know a way, don't you?! You know how I can find her."

Another blast of thunder, and the lighting flashed once more. As though a switch had been turned off, the chocolate orbs were suddenly empty.

"Please."

Her tone was desperate, as she looked at him, hauntingly.

"Please."

Konoemon sighed.

"Evangeline."

And her eyes were alive once more as she took in the name he had said.

"Eva-chan?"

"Find Evangeline. She might know-"

The headmaster blinked, startled to see that Konoka was already gone before he could finish. Almost immediately after her departure, however, a new presence emerged in the room. Closing his eyes, Konoemon smiled sadly, as he sensed its presence.

"Setsuna-kun."

A shadow appeared behind him, holding a long sword in one hand.

"That time…I underestimated the love between you two. But I hope I didn't overestimate it this time."

The light of the lamp beside him flickered once more, and the shadow disappeared into the darkness.

--

"So where is Konoka-san now?"

Asuna sighed.

"With the headmaster."

Negi began to pace back and forth.

"This- Secchan- person Konoka-san mentioned. Have you ever heard of her before?"

Asuna growled in frustration, before sitting herself onto a chair and rubbing her temples.

"That's the point! I've been friends with Konoka all my life and I've never heard of her name before. And now she suddenly tells me she's hopelessly in love, with- Secchan- who _went back in time _to save her from some evil minions that were trying to steal her _magic_."

The young boy paused from his pacing, turning to her when Asuna mentioned the word 'magic'.

The red-haired girl continued. "The only person I know who knows magic is you."

Negi straightened his glasses, frowning as he tried to take in what Asuna was saying.

"Asuna-san. Konoka-san has never left this place, has she?"

As Asuna shook her head, Negi gripped his staff tighter in his hands.

"This place. This mountain…It's like…a null area. No one can use magic here. Not me…not even father, I don't think. And to think that someone had used a time spell? Even else-where, time magic is something heard only in legends. But here? It's…it's- unfathomable."

Asuna rolled her eyes.

"I know! That's why the headmaster chose this exact place to build the school. Konoka doesn't have any magic of her own. She'd be more protected that way, since anyone who comes here wouldn't be able to use magic either. I don't now what's going on, but I don't like it. I don't even think 'Secchan' -"

The sound of footsteps interrupted her speech, and Asuna turned, looking through the window to see Konoka's receding form quickly disappearing into the night.

"Konoka! Where are you going?"

With a loud slam of the door, the duo chased after the princess, with Negi pausing momentarily to summon two umbrellas.

"Konoka!"

--

It took half an hour before they could catch up to her. Asuna grasped her arms tightly, pulling the younger girl back as Konoka continued to try to run.

"What is it, Konoka? You shouldn't be here so late at night. We should go back."

Konoka struggled against her friend's hold.

"I can't! I have to hurry, and find Secchan before-"

"Stop it!" Asuna's eyes narrowed, both of her hands grasping the other girl's shoulders as she shook Konoka roughly.

"I don't care what happened! You're going to get sick like this. I'm taking you back, until we can settle this out."

They were both soaked. Asuna breathed heavily, slightly worn-out by the chase. Her eyes fell onto Konoka's now-limp arms, and the clothes clinging to her skin to make the princess look so very fragile and thin. As Negi handed her an umbrella, the taller girl sighed, feeling sorry for her friend.

"I'm sorry, Konoka. But you worry me when you're like this. We'll go home, okay? And afterwards we will find a way-"

The little mistress bowed her head.

"Have you ever been in love, Asuna?"

The voice was soft, yet clear. Asuna and Negi froze, taken back by the firmness within the otherwise-gentle sound.

"It's like…you become someone else…yet so wholly yourself at the same time. Sometimes when you look at yourself, you'd think…you don't recognize who you are anymore. You'd never felt those things, you'd never thought of being like that before- but it makes such perfect sense and suddenly, you realize exactly who you are."

_/Ne, Secchan/_

She smiled, bitterly, gazing up into the night sky as the heaven's waters rained down on her.

"You become a walking paradox, both happy and sad. Your heart is always so full…always ready to burst, yet so empty…so…bare…that you're always yearning for something…you want to be something more…you want to become someone for that person, to that person."

Her hands shook as she lifted her palms upwards to feel the wet needles of water pierce into the skin. Asuna rushed forward, attempting to cover her with the umbrella, but Konoka stepped away. Closing her eyes she allowed the rain to fall onto her face, kissing her eyes and caressing her cracked, salty lips.

_/I love you./_

"_I want to see her_. I must be with her. I want to see her…if only to see that rise of the chest as she breathes. I want to see her. See that lift of the lips as she smiles. I want to see her, I can't…I can't be without her. You tell me she doesn't exist. Grandfather tells me…she is dead. The person I love is dead…but she's not! She doesn't exist…but she does, but she does because I can see her in my mind, I can feel her here, always here in my heart…and my heart is still beating. Youdon't understand! What do you know about love…and hope… and desperation?! What do you know!!"

Her voice rose, louder and louder as it battled with the noise of the raging storm.

_/I love you./_

"I lose myself. I want to cry out, my soul is bleeding. Something is tearing me apart and I can't take it. And I go crazy. And it hurts…And it hurts…It hurts…!! I don't want to live. If I exist just for that person…then I can't live if I don't see her each day. Just looking at her is all I need. Or to hear one sentence from her. One word. Tell me she's here. Tell me she's still here, because I know she's here, I feel that she's here somewhere but I can't see her…can't… "

She allowed herself to fall, knees touching the ground yet again that night as she braced herself, hands clutching, clawing at her arms desperately.

_/I love you./_

"I think of her always. Her voice echoes in my mind. The songs that she likes…the things that she says…everything and anything...I…"

Slowly, the red-haired warrior knelt beside her friend. Drawing the younger girl into a protective embrace, Asuna rocked back and forth, rubbing the princess's back gently.

"Shhh. I'm not sure what is going on, but I'll go with you…okay? And I bet Negi will come with us, too. Wherever you were going. That's what friends are for, right?"

Konoka began to cry, burying herself into the embrace.

"Asuna? I'm sorry."

_/Sometimes I think I love you so much that it scares me. You see, Secchan…time is passing, time is running out…and I realize I'm spending more and more of my life without you. Each minute…I die a little more./_

--Elsewhere--

"Master! The demon child will appear soon. The villagers are gathering around the sacred stone, waiting to capture her to be sacrificed."

The Elder waved his hands, signaling for the boy before him to run ahead.

"Hurry, lad. With each passing moon, the baby demon ages one year. By the time she reaches the age of the full moon, she will possess enough power to erase the history of the world."

The little boy nodded.

"Yes, Master. But…what is her name? Where will we find her?"

"According to the ancient texts…a forgotten child shall emerge through the time gap created by the unison of the moon and sun. Her name, I believe, is Setsuna. Sakurazaki Setsuna."

--

End.

**Next Chapter: **_Separation by Time_

It doesn't matter when the actual date was…because the date I found out is the when future was lost, and the past began. For how long will it be…until waiting becomes too long? As the water flows…our years are drifting apart.

**A/N: **Chapter initially started and written February 20th.

In memory of L.K.N.


End file.
